


Is that a Slytherin tie?

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Secret Relationship, Supportive Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry in a Slytherin tie, only there's no need to panic because he has magic.





	Is that a Slytherin tie?

Harry was shoved from the old Charms classroom hard enough to make him fall. He shot to his feet, glancing around to be sure he wasn’t seen. He tried to smooth down his hair, shouldered his bag, and headed to the library to meet Ron and Hermione.

Harry flopped into his chair at their favorite back table, dropping his books in the seat next to him. He hoped his flushed face could pass for “running late” rather than “post-orgasmic.”

“I’m sick of revising. Remember when we were on the run for our lives and there was no revising?”

Hermione did not pause in her writing at his arrival. Ron gave a quiet snort and looked up.

“Is that a Slytherin tie?” Ron asked.

“What? No! I was just fooling around earlier and I forgot to change it back. Look I can do Hufflepuff.” Harry waved his wand and the stripes of his green and silver tie changed to black and gold.

“And Ravenclaw.” Another wave and the stripes changed to blue and bronze. “But I think the bronze turns out too orange. What do you think?”

“I think you have a giant hickey on your neck from your secret date with a Slytherin,” Ron replied. Hermione gasped and turned Harry’s head to see the red splotch on his neck.

“Harry! When did you get a girlfriend? And a Slytherin?” Her voice stayed in a whisper befitting a library, despite the shocked tone.

Harry changed his tie to Gryffindor red and gold then gave a deep sigh. “Any chance we can pretend this never happened?”

“Will you tell us about it later?” she asked.

“No?” At a stern look from Hermione, he elaborated, “It’s not just my secret to tell.”

“Well I’d be suspicious of her motives if she doesn’t want to tell anyone,” she said curtly.

“ _He_ isn’t ready yet.” Harry held his breath for the explosion.

Both Ron and Hermione stared owl-eyed at him. Hermione’s eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to begin her lecture but Ron’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“It’s ok Harry,” Ron told him. “You deserve happiness, even if you have to keep it secret. We’ll talk about it when you’re ready.”

With a nod and a small smile, Harry began pulling books from his bag. Ron turned back to his pile of notes. Hermione’s face flushed with the effort of holding back her lecture. Finally she sighed and visibly swallowed her words, then she too turned back to her notes.

And so they spent the afternoon quietly revising for exams, with the rest of the student body none-the-wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the mad scramble across the Great Hall as much as the next girl. But I always wondered why they never just magicked the problem away. Also, I'm the rare person that thinks Ron would be accepting while Hermione would be judgmental.


End file.
